The Experiment
by Ceadus95
Summary: Liz wanders alone into Stein's laboratory, on a night when he feels more crazed than usual. What will happen to poor Liz? LEMON GIVE HONEST FEEDBACK FOR IMPROVEMENT
1. The Experiment

The Experiment

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd love to say I do, I unfortunately do not own Soul Eater, or any characters. That honour belongs entirely to Atsushi Ohkubo.

This is my first story so reviewers, be easy.

Liz wanders alone into Stein's laboratory, on a night when he feels more crazed than usual. What will happen to poor Liz?

Lemon.

Don't like, don't read.

**Liz**

It was dark and cold, and as I wandered around clutching myself to keep warm, I think about what had happened.

Kid had wandered off with Patty, leaving me all alone. I had thought that they were just talking about something I didn't need to know, until I walked in on them, clad in each others arms,clothes all over the floor.

_Damn it Kid. Why Patty? Just because she has bigger breasts than me..._

As I walk in a huff through the night, I suddenly realise that I don't know where I was going. I look around, and spot Stein's laboratory.

_Good enough a place as any I suppose_.

As she wanders through the streets, she wonders what she'd say to Stein when she got there. She started to wonder whether it was a good idea to go to the laboratory. By the time I reached the door, I'm not sure whether I actually want to be here.

_What am I doing? What would I do inside?_

Deciding I had nothing better to do, I pushed on the door and slowly wandered inside. Peering in, I see Stein in his usual spot; by his computer typing away, like there's no tomorrow. I walk in further, until I'm only a few steps away. Suddenly, Stein stops typing, and starts to turn his screw. Keeping his back to me, he says: "And who do we have here? Is it a student I wonder?"

He turns around and looks at me. "Ah, Liz. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was just wondering if I could sit and, I dunno, hang out with you for a bit...".

Stein looked puzzled. He started to turn his screw again. "You want to hang out with me? Odd."

"Umm, yeah. Is that ok?"

He looks at me, and his screw gives one last click before he smirks at me. "Your skin looks lovely you know. I don't think I've ever experimented on skin as lovely as yours before."

_Is this guy for real? What a creep. It was a bad idea to come here tonight._

"N..Never mind. I'll just... go." The doors to the laboratory swing shut in my face. They are locked tight, and don't budge, even slightly, at my attempt to open them. I turn round, slightly scared to do so. When I turn, Stein is right behind me. He presses me against the door. "I'd like to see under that skin. I haven't dissected a person in such a long time."

_Shit! Shit! What have I gotten myself into? Oh, I'm gonna die here!_

After a feeble attempt to hit him away, Stein grabs me, and drags me to the operating theatre.

_Oh God, oh god, oh god! Shit! Look at all those tools! What does that one even do? Fuck!_

Using his forceful grip, he shoves me to the table, and immediately starts to bind my wrists and ankles to the table. "W..What are y..you going t..to do with m..me?" Stein doesn't even turn his head. "I'm going to explore you."

My heart racing, I quickly try to think of a way out of this, though no solution comes to mind, other than just waiting it out. When he was finished with the restraints, me unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, leaving my bra the only between him and my bare chest.

_Damn it! Why did I come here? Damn it. Damn Stein! Why? And why does it seem exciting?Is something wrong with me?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I realised that my trousers had been dragged down to my ankles, leaving me completely nude, if it weren't for my underwear. Stein turned away from my almost nude body, and picked up the scalpel on the desk to the side. When he turned back, he twirled the scalpel between his finger and his thumb, and turned the screw with his other hand.

With a loud click, Stein stopped turned the screw in his head and put the scalpel back down. "It would be a shape to cut open the beautiful skin, without playing with it first." He ran his hand down along my side. I flinched at his touch; his hands were cold. I started breathing rapidly. My hands were trembling, but there was nothing that I could do.

He reached behind me, and unclipped my bra, slowly taking it off. My hands tried to move to cover myself, but they were strapped down. My breasts were bare for all the world to see. Steins' smile was turning crazed. He was losing it. No. He had lost it long ago.

His hand immediately went to work, massaging my breast, his mouth moved quickly to the other one, taking the nipple into his mouth. He swirled it with his tongue eliciting a moan from me.

_God. I must say, he knows what he's doing..._

The scientist switched breasts, immediately suckling on the other nipple, biting it softy, before blowing ice cold air onto it. I arched my back. I hadn't felt this way for a long time. Stein moved down and literally tore my panties off. I gasped. The cold air rushed in and made me shiver. This felt good. "Hmm... What do we have here?". He moved his finger down and started to circle my hood. I started to complain. "No... Not there".

To my surprise, he stopped, walked away and picked up one of his jumpers. He wandered back over to me... and gagged me! Shoving it all the way into my mouth so it wasn't going to go anywhere. "Shut it. I'm inspecting you. Let me remind you, I am a scientist."

He quickly moved his finger down and started making circles with it. I tried to tell him to stop again, but only a mumble got through. He heard my mumble and smirked at me. "Good. Glad to see that that gag works." He moved his finger away... only to place his tongue in its stead. He started using the same motions with his tongue that he used with his fingers. Before long, I was soaked, my body begging for more. I moved my hips into his face, begging him for more. Thankfully, he complied, and stuck his tongue into my core. It wasn't long before I came, soaking his face. Surprisingly, he lapped it all up in an instant.

"I've had a change of heart. I'm going to remove your gag, but only if you're quiet." I violently nodded, wanting this jumper out of my mouth. However, before he took the jumper from my mouth, he removed all his clothes. ALL of them. He grabbed the jumper and tugged it out of my mouth. "Please..." was all I managed before he rammed his cock into my mouth. My eyes instantly grew wide. "Suck it" He said. Before I knew what I was doing, I was blowing Professor Stein. And I liked it.

I moved my head back and forward, suckling on his dick. I brought my head back to the tip, and encompassed it with my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his head. Making him moan. "Liz.. You've done this before, haven't y..." Before he could say any more, I shoved all 7 inches to the back of my throat, his balls on my throat.

_Why am I doing this? Why does it feel right? Why does he taste so good?_

It wasn't long before he came in my mouth. I shoved his dick to the back of my mouth, so most of it went straight down the back of my throat. What didn't, I quickly cleaned up. He pulled his dick out of my mouth and kissed me. It was short and sweet.

"You're doing well. Lets step things up a bit". He clicked his screw once, and moved round to the front of me. He then looked at my. Actually AT me. He stared at my soul, and smiled before pushing himself into me. He kept up a steady beat and soon, he was pounding into me fast and hard, making me moan and groan for more. Not long after, we both came at the same time, his seed coursing through my tummy.

"Mmmmmm... Gooooooood..." I smiled. I was pleased with both my performance, and his. He smirked. "What did I say about talking? Bad things happen to girls who disobey me." He quickly undid all the restraints and flipped me over onto my front. He then did the straps up again. He pushed my ass cheeks apart, and started to massage my third hole.

_NO! Not there! That's not been done before!_

"No! No Stein... please... d..." I was cut short with a swift lick to my ass. I groaned loudly. After circling around the hole thrice, he pushed his tongue in as far it would go. I came again, making my thighs even wetter. Stein smiled and quickly shoved his member in my ass. I screamed as loud as I could. It hurt a lot. He quickly resumed his old speed, and before long, the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure. I moved my hips with his, heightening my pleasure.

Soon, we came together again. His seed filled my ass, and even overflowed slightly. He collapsed over onto my body, exhausted. One hand curves round to massage my breast again, the other to my core. We lay there a while, on the operating table, his member still in my ass. After a while, he slowly pulled himself out and undid the restraints for me.

"You can stay here with me tonight. But the rule is: You cannot wear any clothes kin my laboratory. I smiled. "Promise". Stein lead us to his room, his seed dripping from both my core, and my now gaping ass. As soon as we were in his room, I collapsed into his bed, and went to sleep almost immediately. I felt him crawl up behind me, placing his hand back on my core. I quickly drifted to sleep.

When I woke, it was still dark. I looked at the clock. I'd been asleep for 5 minutes.

_Fuck that was good last night. Stein... Wait, where is he?_

I looked around, and he was nowhere to be seen.

_I'd have thought he'd have fallen asleep with me._

I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up, remembering that I was still naked. I placed my hand between my legs, and felt sticky. Dry, but sticky. I smiled and licked my fingers. I wandered into the bathroom, and saw Stein at the sink, looking into the mirror, twisting his screw again.

I crept up behind him, and thankful that he was still naked as well, I grabbed his member with one hand, and hugged his chest with the other. He looked at me in the mirror and smiled at me, taking in my beauty. After what seemed like a hundred years, I tightened my grip on his now hard member. "Come to bed with me baby". We wandered back to his bed and crawled under the cover. We snuggled together, and felt each others warmth. Just as we were about to get started again, Marie came through the door.

"Steeeeiiiiiin! I brought shoppi... WHAT THE HELL?"

Stein and I looked at each other, smiled, and shared a long, passionate kiss. She soon left.

"So" Stein said, "Where were we?"


	2. Review

Hey guys.

Like I said, this is my first story, so please don't be too harsh. Let me know what you think, let me know if you want more, let me know if there is anything in particular that you would like me to write about. I'm very flexible. If you read this and ignored the 'Rated M', 'Lemon' warnings, then you are not allowed to complain.

Thanks for taking the time to read, and please ask me to write about something. I get one was requested by my girlfriend.

Thanks again,

Ceadus95.


End file.
